


{003} Emotion

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hoth, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Star Wars Fictober Challenge, Day #3: EmotionHan Solo is definitely an expert in human emotions, and in fact, he's great at them. He's fine, everyone's fine, here, now. How are you?





	{003} Emotion

Han spent the first twelve years of his life avoiding confrontation at all costs; the next twenty, sparking it. Intentionally, and often. 

But he has never—ever—gotten into arguments as loudly and as frequently, and over _such trivial things_ , as he has in the last three.

Since he met _Princess_ Leia Organa. 

She never wants help, but always gets angry if he doesn't offer. She doesn't want him nearby, but screams at the idea of him being too far away.

He hates it. 

He thinks. 

That's what's making his heart pound and his palms sweat whenever Leia's around, right?


End file.
